


All the Poor and Powerless

by tale_to_tell



Series: Destiel deserves better [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Castiel is sad that he's human, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester, they deserve it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel should have suspected this to happen sooner. Dean and Sam were constantly hurt on hunts, it was only a matter of time before one of them was majorly injured. It should be no problem - Castiel could use his grace and heal their ailments. Except, Castiel was human, and now Dean was dying.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel deserves better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559521
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	All the Poor and Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Set during some random time where external problems are nonexistent 
> 
> Don't own Supernatural :(

Castiel really should have suspected this to happen. Sam and Dean were constantly getting hurt on hunts, it was basically a given. They always brushed it off and kept going, and Castiel knew that they would be fine. He had been lulled into a false sense of security, and now Dean was paying the consequences.

It took them all by surprise. The case had been relatively easy, just a vampire preying on people in some tiny town in the middle of nowhere. The vampire was still young and inexperienced, and it was easy to kill. They had beheaded the damned creature and burned its body. Sam had sprained a wrist in a fall, but other than that they were fine, they were _good._ Dean and Castiel had been joking, teasing Sam for tripping on a banana peel like some sort of cartoon character, and that's when the second vampire struck.

The new vampire was much older and so much faster. It had likely turned the first vampire, and was now seeking revenge. It had appeared from nothing. Once second Dean was smiling at Castiel, a special, soft smile reserved only for him, and Dean's eyes were crinkling and he looked _so damn beautiful_. Then in the next, the monster was rushing forward and shoving Castiel and Sam away with too much strength. Both Sam and Castiel had tripped and fallen, unbalanced by the surprise attack and too unprepared to be able to regain their footing. Castiel could do nothing as the vampire pushed Dean against the Impala and cracked Dean's head down on the hood. Dean's eyes, which had been wide with shock, lost focus and fluttered close with the impact. Castiel was scrambling up, Sam doing the same and struggling with his injured wrist, but he wasn't fast enough. The vampire bit harshly into Dean's neck and shuddered in delight as it sucked Dean's precious blood. Later, Castiel thought that the vampire must have known he was going to die and had only wanted to make them pay. 

Castiel had been filled with rage. He'd stormed forward with his angel blade and removed the vampire's head with one powerful swing. The vampire's body collapsed, and Dean fell along with it. Then there was blood, so much blood. Too much blood to come only from a vampire bite. Castiel kicked the vampire's body away and pulled Dean away from the monster. God, there was blood everywhere. Why was he bleeding so much?

"Cas," Sam had breathed, voice faint and full of shock, "his stomach!"

_Oh God, no. Please no._

Castiel had looked down, _damn that fucking vampire_ , and gasped when he caught sight of the blood pouring from Dean's abdomen. Castiel had looked over at the vampire, praying he was wrong. The headless creature still held a bloody blade in a tight grip.

This should've been fine - Castiel could use his grace to save Dean. He'd done it before and he could do it again. Except, Castiel was human, he'd lost his grace a couple of months ago.

So now, Dean was dying, and there was nothing that Castiel could do about it. He placed a frantic hand against Dean's stomach and pressed in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"Cas," Sam croaked, "we've got to get him to a hospital." Castiel swallowed and nodded. He shifted so one arm was under Dean's prone body and tried to lift him. Castiel's angelic strength was gone so Sam also lifted Dean. They stumbled to the Impala, ignoring the blood now staining the exterior, and Sam yanked the back door open. Castiel pulled Dean in the back, draping Dean's head and upper back across his lap. Sam hurried to the front of the car and started the ignition, then they were peeling away, tires screeching against the asphalt.

Dean coughed and groaned in Castiel's hold.

"Stay with me, Dean." Castiel begged, pressing his hand harder against Dean's wound. It did nothing. Castiel used one hand to yank off his trench coat and shove it against Dean's abdomen. The tan fabric quickly reddened as the blood stained through. Castiel reach a shaking hand to Dean's face and patted it softly.

"Dean," he pleaded. Dean's face was pale, _so so pale_ , making his freckles stand out in sickly way. He groaned again and, miraculously, his eyes opened slowly. He blinked up dazedly at Castiel.

"Cas?" His voice slurred and Castiel felt his throat tighten.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel choked out, putting his palm against Dean's cheek. Dean shivered, and that could not be good, and pressed his head against Castiel's hand. He coughed and stared up at Castiel.

"Hey, Cas," he rasped. Another cough brought blood to his lips and Castiel trembled.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered, adjusting the trench coat against the wound once more. Dean coughed again. Blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth.

"S'not your fault, Cas." Dean murmured back. He smiled and Castiel tried to ignore how his teeth shimmered red in the light. "We've all got to go sometime." Sam sobbed in the front seat and Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You are _not_ leaving me, Dean Winchester." Castiel growled, eyes closing briefly as he leaned over Dean. "This is not how you go." Dean licked his lips, more blood slipping from his mouth, and gasped for breath.

"It's not really your choice, buddy." He said softly. Castiel's heart clenched and he tightened his hold on Dean. Dean reached a shaking hand up and brushed it against Castiel's face, perfectly copying Dean's own hold. Dean brushed a tear from Castiel's cheek, and Castiel cried even more.

"Dean, you're going to be okay." He said, hopelessly and pointlessly. Dean shuddered in his hold.

" 'm cold, Cas." Dean sighed, eyes blinking drearily at Castiel.

"Just stay awake, Dean." Castiel begged. "Stay awake for me, for Sam. We need you Dean. I need you." It was a terrible, painful echo of a past memory Castiel tried not to think about.

"I need you too, Cas." Dean coughed again and Castiel did not care how blood splattered against his shirt.

"Just hold on, Dean." Castiel pleaded. "We're almost there." Castiel met Sam's red and puffy eyes in the review mirror, and he knew it was not true. They were too far from the hospital.

"Gonna miss you, Cas." Dean's voice was barely audible. "Take care of Sammy, okay?" The blood had slowed and Castiel knew that was a horribly sign.

"Whatever you want, Dean." Castiel replied, so overcome that he pressed a kiss against Dean's forehead before he could stop himself. "Whatever you want." Dean smiled faintly, eyes closing. Castiel tensed and shook Dean roughly, feeling his heart skip a beat when Dean's eyes remained close.

"Dean, please," Castiel sobbed, "open your eyes. Please, Dean." Dean's hand went lax and slipped down from where it had been holding Castiel's cheek. Dean gasped for breath.

"I love you, Cas." He breathed out, his chest deflating and not rising again. Castiel drew back, feeling struck.

"No!" Castiel screamed. "Dean, no!" He cried out in agony and shoved his head against Dean's chest.

"Cas!" Sam yelled from the front, looking back and forth between the street and the backseat. "Cas, you've gotta give him CPR." Sam's words fell upon deaf ears. Castiel gently brushed Dean's hair from his eyes, feeling another wail build up in his chest.

"Snap out of it, Cas!" Sam shouted. "CPR, Cas, like we taught you!" Castiel shook his head, breaking his daze, and shifted into position. He pushed harshly down on Dean's chest, too harsh and a rib snapped.

_Oh God, Dean, oh God._

Castiel felt bile raising in his throat and he swallowed. He tried again, with less power, and began counting.

The ride to the hospital seemed to go on forever. Sam was silent in the front as Castiel continued applying CPR, growing more and more desperate with each set. Castiel yelled when someone grabbed at his arm.

"Sir, please, you've got to let us help!" Castiel was pulled back to make room for nurses and doctors. He hadn't even realized the car had stopped. Castiel stumbled a few steps away, watching despondently as the hospital staff tended to Dean and took him away.

_It's too late._

Sam stood beside Castiel, looking just as terrible as Castiel felt.

"Cas," Sam started, voice breaking, "we should wait inside." Castiel dumbly followed Sam inside the hospital to the waiting room. He sat stiffly in the terrible waiting room seats and said nothing. Sam was silent beside him.

Castiel had no sense of time, but he felt like they waited for hours. Some nurses and doctors approached Sam with news about Dean's status, but Castiel could hardly comprehend what was being said.

Eventually the last doctor came out to talk with Sam.

"He's okay," the doctor began, smiling sympathetically at Sam when Sam sagged in relief, "you can see him, if you want. I can give you the details now, though since he is not in any immediate danger I would suggest you see him first, just to put your mind at ease." Castiel followed after Sam numbly, not even feeling relief. He would not believe Dean was okay until he say him in person.

"Here you are." The doctor said, gesturing to a door. "He won't be waking for a few hours at least." Sam entered the room first and Castiel followed close behind.

Dean was connected to tubes and wires and this did not comfort Castiel at all. Dean still looked dead. Sam, however, appeared overjoyed.

"Thank God, Dean." He said, reaching out and grasping his brother's hand, probably to make sure that this was real. Castiel could understand that. Sam took the seat closest to Dean and Castiel collapsed in the one next to him.

Sam only stayed for an hour before he stood and stretched.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." He told Castiel. Castiel finally realized they were both covered in Dean's dried blood. "You coming?" Castiel almost scoffed. As if he would leave Dean.

"No," he answered curtly. Sam nodded, like he'd been expecting this. He probably had been.

"Let me know if anything changes." He said, squeezing Dean's hand once and then standing.

"I will." Castiel promised, finally looking up to meet Sam's gaze. Sam nodded and left the room, sparing one last glance at Dean before closing the door. Castiel immediately moved to the closer chair and took Dean's hand in his own. It was warm, much to Castiel's relief, and Castiel found himself relaxing for the first time.

"I'm here, Dean." He whispered, shifting closer and leaning against the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Castiel must have dozed off, because next he knew there was a hand brushing his hair.

"Cas," a rough voice called. Castiel sighed contentedly. Then he shot up, standing quickly and knocking the chair away. Dean stared at him with his gorgeousness green eyes, looking healthy and alive. He smiled.

"Heya, Cas." He said. Castiel threw his arms around Dean, trying to be gentle but much too happy to pay attention.

"Dean," he breathed, "I love you too."

Dean's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
